The Crimson Spirit
by Cheshire D. Cat
Summary: A clueless Spirit with destructive powers arrived in the city with no idea how. Kotori and Shido suspected [Crimson]'s connection with Kurumi, when she gets involved with the Spirit. Unknown to Shido and the girls, Wescott is in search of the Spirit as well. (For more information about the OC, check my Profile)
1. Codename: Crimson

Wandering in the empty battlefield, the lost Spirit thought of nothing as the AST endlessly showers her with their bullets. The spacequake she created was more than average, she sat in the spot where she stood and thought of what she should do next. With the noise of their endless barrage, the Spirit stood up to remove the noise so she can think alone without anyone bothering her.

"I just want to be left alone!"

That young girl was a powerful spirit with the same rank and threat level as Tokisaki Kurumi except for her destructive abilities. With one stomp on the ground, the Spirit released a spacequake around her that quickly annihilated everyone and everything around her. Everything around her were shattered into ruins or erased from existence, she was tired of living her life as a Spirit.

"….?"

A small piece of the ruble cracked and behind it was a high school boy nervously observing her from a distance. Now that Shido had been spotted, he has no choice but to engage her immediately in a direct conversation.

"Human?"

"I-I'm not an enemy, I just want to-"

A condensed beam of energy passed beside Shido by an inch, the surroundings behind him exploded and left nothing but a crater. Her expression was rather dispassionate and before he could respond, the Spirit left without saying a single word.

"Wow, Nice going" Kotori spoke through the intercom

"What's with that person?"

"I can't blame you, [Crimson] is a dangerous Spirit after all"

"You don't say"

Judging from his wrecked surrounding, Shido thought that Spirit looked like someone he knew but could not figure it out. It did not take long before everything returned to normal, people walking the streets and other things. The young girl or mostly known as [Crimson] by the AST and Ratatoskr blend in the city while wandering like she usually do. She was the type of person who could not think straight because she was mentally and emotionally unstable most of the time but the latter is unaware herself.

"What should I do next?"

Sighing out all her depression, she did not noticed that she bumped into someone else. The person [Crimson] bumped into was also a young girl and a Spirit, Yoshino.

"I-I'm sorry" Yoshino apologized while trying to get up

"A Spirit?"

"W-wait, don't run away"

Not used to communicating to others without harming them, she ran away again and this time, Yoshino went after her. She ran until her feet begun to ache, she tried catching her breath on a corner but she was shocked when the docile Spirit caught up to her.

"How do I know I'm a Spirit?" Yoshino asked

"I-I just know, Now leave me alone"

"I just want to talk to you"

"…" She hesitated for a moment

It turned out that Yoshino was not alone; Shido and the other Spirits followed her who suddenly ran for no apparent reason. Seeing the same person that she encountered this morning and three strange girls with him, [Crimson]'s mind went blank and her she begun to release a huge amount of Spirit energy. The alarm on Fraxinus went to maximum as the Spirit's mental state dropped like a stone.

"Shido, The Spirit is getting unstable!"

"This Spirit energy, it's almost similar to….." Reine did not continue

Their surroundings begun to shake and a spacequake alarm echoed throughout the city. The Spirit was surrounded by crimson energy as she manifests her astral dress.

"W-what's going on?" Tohka almost lost her balance

"A spacequake?"

"You again! Die already!"

Just like another certain Spirit, she was not fond of humans but for a different reason.

"Calm down, We just want to talk to you"

After three days straight without any decent sleep, [Crimson]'s body eventually gave up. They were rather surprise, first she was about to go berserk then she eventually passed out like she had a heart attack.

"She fainted?" Kaguya asked

"No, she's asleep" Shido replied

Her peaceful sleep is like a human's when she is not always trying to destroy and kill just about anything she sees. Even though sometimes unstable, there is an innocent and normal side to this dangerous Spirit. Their best choice was to bring her back to Fraxinus so she can rest and be checked. On a top of a building, Tokisaki Kurumi pondered on the current destruction that had been happening in the city lately.

"With that destructive power, that means she's here"

…

"She's dangerous when left alone, She disappeared all of a sudden a few days ago"

…

"Of course I'm taking her back; she's my little sister after all"

Kaguya, Yuzuru, Tohka and Yoshino curiously watched the young sleeping Spirit while Shido and Kotori talked outside that is regarding about the Spirit.

"Shido, Do you get the feeling that she looked like someone we know?"

"I can't still figure it out and I have a feeling I don't need to know"

"I guess we'll just have to ask her when she wakes up"

Her black hair and red eyes gave it away that young unstable Spirit was the younger sister of another Spirit, Tokisaki Kurumi, the only difference was Kurumi ties her hair in twin tails while her is pony tailed.


	2. Chance Meeting

**Author**: This was supposed to be updated about two weeks ago but I'm not feeling very well so I wasn't able to even type a single word for "Anything for Love" Chapter 05.

* * *

A dream...an almost realistic dream. Strange. It was as though it was a past experience...long forgotten. A fragmented memory long lost within the subconsciousness.

_What do you want to be when you grow up?_

_I want to be really strong like you!_

_He he he. Why is that?_

_Because you are so smart and really strong!_

_Is that so...?_

[Crimson] woke up a little nauseas but when she slowly raised her back, she suddenly felt so light headed. She was surrounded by four metallic walls as she was sitting on the bed.

"Ugh...Where am I...?"

Suddenly, she felt a daze echoing in her head and as [Crimson] forced her dizzy head to calm down, she lost consciousness for a brief moment.

"It happened again..."

A few moments ago she was inside a closed room, now [Crimson] opened her eyes only to find herself in a middle of a park.

"I hate it when this happens"

Sighing with an annoyed groan, [Crimson] started walking as she tried to remember where she was before...this happened.

**Meanwhile...**

Inside Ratatoskr, Kotori's crew informed her that the Spirit known as [Crimson] suddenly disappeared from the room she was resting. When Kotori checked it for herself, the Spirit indeed disappeared out of nowhere.

"How could a girl like her vanish out of thin air?"

They checked the surveillance and there was no sign that [Crimson] went out of her room. As Kotori pondered with a grumpy face, Reine calmly looked at the commander.

"Well that girl happens to be an elusive S class Spirit" Reine reminded

"So are you saying she used her powers to disappear?" Kotori raised an eyebrow

"It's just a theory but [Crimson]'s powers may be related to spatial manipulation"

"What makes you say that?"

"On our data base, she displayed the ability to manipulate spacequakes and vanish in an instant"

Kotori did remember when [Crimson] reappeared after months dormancy and she was able to generate spacequakes around her without harming the Spirit itself.

"Reine, get all the surveillance we got in the city!" Kotori ordered

"Sure"

After leaving the control room, Reine faintly sighed beyond the metallic door as she looked in a distance.

"Now I know her connection...with that being"

While Ratatoskr was still searching for [Crimson], the Spirit itself got herself lost within Tengu City.

"This is so annoying! I'm lost again!"

Frustrated at how she was lost, [Crimson] angrily yelled in the sky as she stomped the ground.

"What are you yelling at, little girl?"

In an empty street, a calm and alluring voice asked [Crimson] who was slightly startled by the sudden presence. When she turned her body towards the voice's direction, both parties were a little surprised.

"Fuyumi? So you really are..."

The person [Crimson] was facing was none other than Kurumi. The merciless Spirit looked surprised but it changed to a more softer expression. She doesn't recognize Kurumi but the latter seemed to know her.

"...A...aah..."

As [Crimson] was about to turn and run away, Kurumi grabbed her wrist and looked at the frightened Spirit with...worried eyes?

"Don't you remember me?" Kurumi sadly asked

"I-I don't know you..." [Crimson] averted her gaze

"Can't you remember? I'm-"

As Kurumi was about to speak, someone's...Shido calling out the young Spirit interrupted. When Shido and Tohka arrived at the scene, they saw Kurumi grabbing [Crimson] by the wrist.

"Kurumi?!" Shido felt his heart raced

When [Crimson] saw the two, she ran to their side and hide as though she was a scared little child.

"It's you!" Tohka looked like she was ready to fight

"This will be...a little difficult"

Kurumi had her attention to [Crimson] even as she retreated in the shadows. After that brief encounter, Shido sighed in relief.

"Are you alright?" Shido looked over to [Crimson]

"I'm...fine" [Crimson] averted her gaze

"Then let's go back" Tohka lead the way

[Crimson] can't remove the memory of Kurumi looking at her with a strange expression. The moment she saw that Spirit's face, static images flooded her thought as though it triggered something. [Crimson] could not understand why she felt strange wheb she looked at Kurumi.

"How exactly did you disappear in an instant?"

Kotori interrogated [Crimson] inside a sound proof wall as she look at the Spirit with pure suspicion. The latter could only narrow her eyes and wondered why Kotori was so...upset.

"I don't know"

"You disappeared from the ship and reappeared in the city"

It was still a mystery to them to how a Spirit like her could teleport from one place to another in an instant.

"At least that [Nightmare] didn't hurt you" Kotori sighed

"Who is...[Nightmare]?" [Crimson] curiously asked

"She's a dangerous Spirit that goes by the name Tokisaki Kurumi"

Before leaving, Kotori warned her to not approach or confront a dangerous Spirit like Kuruni since she was known to slaughter thousands of innocent people.

"We have to secure that Spirit. We can't let another incident" Kotori told Reine

"I suggest we let the Spirit have a little freedom and explore the city" Reine suggested

"Shido can take care of that. I'm just worried she might cause that incident again"

"Ah...that incident. I assume you trust Shin to prevent that"

After Reine and Kotori finished discussing, [Crimson], bit her lip as she clenched her fist. A deep regret and sorrow was visible to her face as though it tragecially reminded her.

"...Why does it hurts...so much"

There are gaps within her memories she can't explain and this was what pained her the most. When her head was attacked with stinging pain again, she closed her eyes until it settle down.

Unknown Location...

Sitting on the rooftop of an abandones building, Kurumi looked into the slow moving clouds as deeply pondered

"Oh? It's you..."

When she turned her head, slow footsteps drew closer on her location and the presence of that person made her gently smiled.

"She doesn't seem to remember me. How upsetting" Kurumi sighed

"..."

"I don't like forcing her but I have to make an exception...just this once"

"..."

"You really do make bold suggestions" Kurumi softly chuckled

A figure at the size of a young adolescent slowly walked closer and stopped beside Kurumi. The white hood and the angle covered the figure's face but her gentle smile was visible.

"I can make your death slow and painful if you insult her again"

"..."

"Good. But I still have to take her back though. I have the rights to do so"

"..."

"Hmm? Attach to Shido-san? That would be...impossible"

"..."

"Why is that, huh? How about...because Ratatoskr is the reason why she is like that"

Kurumi's voice became sinister and threatening as though mentioning Ratatoskr's name upsets her. The figure merely turned its head towards Kurumi and tilted its head as though it was curious to know.

"She was just ordinary but they had to meddle and ruined her life"

"..."

"What happened next you say? Well, all I can say is...they made her...really mad"

"..."

"It was a bit scary...to see an entire town...vanish into oblivion"

The figure then turned to walk away and when it did, Kurumi turned to the silent but curious being.

"What exactly are you planning by helping me?" Kurumi was suspicious

"..." Its lips moved as she replied

"Is that so? I'm fine as long as you don't...cross me"

Leaving with a gentle smile, the figure looked like it was waving its hand as it left the scene with its footsteps slowly fading away.

**Fraxinus...**

Just like this morning, [Crimson] disappeared again and was nowhere to be found. After the crew confirmed that [Crimson] was not within the ship, Kotori informed Shido that the Spirit disappeared again.

"What?!" Shido stood up from the sofa

"W-what's going on?" Yoshino nervously asked

"The Spirit disappear again" Shido informed the other girls

"Seriously...we have to get her a proper name" Kaguya shrugged her shoulders

As Fraxinus was tracking down the missing Spirit, the latter was wandering in the city...

"It's kind of boring just being alone in a room"

[Crimson] sighed as she continued to explore the city and stroll as though she haven't seen the sun for a long time.

"[Nightmare]...huh"

[Crimson] stopped in an empty street and mumbled to herself to what she heard Kotori said to Reine about an incident she might have caused.

"Ara~ What a coincidence" Kurumi's sinister voice startled [Crimson]

"Ah...I remember you" [Crimson] looked uninterested

"Why don't we talk for a little while" Kurumi suggested

"I can feel an ominous presence coming out of you"

[Crimson] narrowed her eyes in suspicion as she glared at the innocently smiling Kurumi. She felt as though Kurumi hides a threatening intention behind that innocent act.

"I can't blame you for that" Kurumi briefly averted her gaze

"Get to the point..." [Crimson] demanded

"I'm here to talk. So you can relax"

[Crimson] slightly lowered her guard when Kurumi really wanted to have a conversation.

"Why don't talk this over some coffee?"

The two sat in a coffee shop and after a few minutes of awkward silence, Kurumi prepares to speak.

"You don't have to worry. I would never hurt you"

"I don't understand why you act like you know me" [Crimson] was...curious

"Let's just say we're really close before"

"I felt all strange and warm whenever I see you"

Kurumi found [Crimson]'s flustered and confused expression quite adorable that she petted the young Spirit in the head. [Crimson] jolted at first but she enjoyed the familiar feeling...

"You always calm down when I do it" Kurumi explained

"Kotori-san and Shido-san told me to stay away from you" [Crimson] averted her gaze

"A lot of people say I'm dangerous" Kurumi laughed it off

"..." [Crimson] was not sure how to react

In a distance, Ellen was in her casual attire when she spotted an S-class Spirit sitting in a coffee shop and talking to a beautiful lady.

"Ike, I found the Spirit THAT Spirit" Ellen pressed her intercom

"Codename: [Crimson], huh. Just observe the Spirit...for now" Wescott ordered

"I understand"

Ellen nodded and ended the conversation. While the two Spirits were having a pleasant conversation, Kurumi noticed a familiar figure in a distance.

"What's wrong?" [Crimson] asked

"Apparently DEM is really after you" Kurumi sighed

"Huh? Why?"

"All I can say to you now is don't trust Ratatoskr"

Kurumi whispered to [Crimson] who was still confused at the situation. Knowing the most skilled DEM wizard was watching them, Kurumi chose to stay at a place where there were a lot of people.

**Fraxinus...**

After an hour of searching, Kotori finally found [Crimson]...except she was having coffee with Kurumi.

"Should I tell Shin?" Reine suggested

"No. I'll get that Spirit myself!"

The whole crew looked in confusion as Kotori stormed out of the room with a hint of anger in her tone.

"You haven't aged a bit even though it's been five years"

"I guess so..." [Crimson] shrugged

"It must be sad to not remember a single thing" Kurumi looked sad as well

"It is. I feel very empty without my memories"

[Crimson] sadly sighed as she lowered her head. Kurumi then softly pinched [Crimson]'s cheek as she smiled as though it was genuine.

"H-hey..." [Crimson] blushed

"My only advice to you is don't trust Rataroskr too much" Kurumi warned her

"Why?"

"They're...not very innocent either..."

Kurumi then stood up as Kotori was marching closer. Kotori was upset that [Crimson] disappeared for the second.

"Well then I shall bid farewell~" Kurumi gently bowed and left

"Youuuuuu!"

Kotori grabbed [Crimson] by the shoulder and the latter slowly looked back as her nervousness noticed an an angry Kotori.

**Later...**

In Fraxinus, Kotori was upset that [Crimson] disappeared for the second time. After hearing her reason for doing so, [Crimson] was currently staying with other Spirits.

"This is the second time Kurumi was with [Crimson]" Kotori told Reine

"Couldn't it just be a coincidence? Of course you wouldn't think that way"

Kotori sipped her warm cup of coffee. Kotori looked puzzled for some reason.

"Is it because DEM might be the possible suspect?"

Both Reine and Kotori heard the two Spirit's small conversation. During that time, Kurumi mentioned "someone" hunting the two of them.

"It could be" Kotori tilted her head

After that, Reine stood up and as she was about to walk out, she looked like she forgot to say something to Kotori.

"I almost forgot. This is my speculation...but Tokisaki Kurumi might have a connection to her"

"Connection?" Kotori was intrigued

"I'm not certain. But she might know the Spirit than we do"

Saying those in her usual tone, Reine walked out. Kotori never doubted Reine but she suspected that Reine knows too much...for a human...

"Hmm?" Kotori noticed a small card the suddenly appeared on the table

As Reine was walking to a discreet location, she came to a stop. Behind her, footsteps drew closer until it stopped a few feet behind her. A figure's two arms inserted in its jacket's pockets showed itself to Reine.

"Aren't you...? No you are someone else, right?" Reine focused her attention to the figure

"..."

"I see. You gave that information to Tokisaki Kurumi"

"..."

"You're not a Spirit, rather you're a..."

Before Reine could continue, wind blows around them and the figure vanished in an instant. In the spot where the figure used to stand, a small card was left. There was a message written in a formal handwriting.

**DEM Industries...**

After a short observation with the Spirit [Crimson], Ellen gave her report to Wescott. The soulless man looked a little amused.

"I really have to safeguard our subjects next time"

"What's your plan with the Spirit?" Ellen was curious

"I have my personal intentions..."

Wescott was holding a tablet in his hand as he viewed the images of the clueless Spirit that had recently appeared in Tengu city.

"It's a shame this Spirit escaped our grasps one week ago"

"That is not my fault. Though I admit I underestimated that young Spirit" Ellen sighed

"If you want to make amends, you just have to retrieve the Spirit" Wescott suggested

"Fine. I'll make sure that Spirit lives...for now"

Ellen left Wescott's office with a complicated expression on her face. While looking at the tablet, Wescott suddenly noticed something that slightly surprised him.

"Oh...this is quite interesting"

With a faint smile, Wescott raised his tablet and gazed at the surveillance picture of [Crimson] in her human attire and besides her was...Tokisaki Kurumi.


	3. Pieces of my Memories

Strange…..What a strange feeling…..

All of this feels very familiar…..

Was this a dream….or a memory…

I wish I was certain…..about myself…

[Crimson] felt very nostalgic as sh saw herself standing in the middle of a town. There were people everywhere as she continued to walk and walk…..aimlessly. As she was walking in a peaceful place, [Crimson] stopped and looked up into the sky.

"I wonder if living actually had a purpose"

"Do you want me to answer that question?"

As she was in deep thought, [Crimson] felt an ominous presence and figure standing behind her. The abstract presence responded to her sorrowful thought.

"Who…..are you?"

[Crimson] raised her guard as she suspiciously glared at the abstract and mysterious person in front of her. She doesn't know whether the person was male of female…..young or old.

"I go by many name. But people say….I'm just a phantom"

"Phan….tom…."

"I heard your wish….your only desire…."

In Phantom's hand was small dark gem. The gem's deep black color made it look like it was an endless void….a black hole…..

"Like a void, you can't find the answer in this eternal cycle"

"What are you trying to say?" [Crimson] was confused

"I know…..what your true wish is. Your sole desire"

[Crimson] could barely hear what Phantom was saying. She saw it's lips moved but she couldn't understand the person. She could barely remember her memory…..

"Now then….do you want to find the answer?"

[Crimson] was reluctant at first when Phantom stretched out its hand and offered her the gem.

"This will be your path if you wish to learn….your true wish"

[Crimson] slowly reached out for the crystal and when she touched it, her mind turned blank as she was engulfed by an endless void. Phantom's smile was the last thing [Crimson] ever saw as she lost consciousness…

"All I want to…."

Before she could hear the rest [Crimson] was woken up by Tohka and the other Spirits as they looked at her worriedly…..

**([Crimson] POV)**

Tohka hugged me as I lunged out of the sofa. There were signs that I shed tears but it doesn't matter.

"Thank goodness you're alright" Tohka looked relieved

"Did something happen?" I was confused

"You….passed out so suddenly" Yoshini replied

"Yeah! You suddenly collapsed on the floor"

I remembered. I was in the Spirit mansion since Kotori suggested I need to spend some time with other Spirits. I was looking out in the window…..when everything went blank.

"You looked like you were having a nightmare" Tohka added

"R-really? I feel like I was just sleeping…..or something"

I lied. The suffocating and crushing feeling of floating into darkness was indeed a nightmare for me.

"Here….."

Yoshino brought me some tea so I could relax. With the other Spirits, I was sitting with them in the living room as they discuss….me.

"So you don't remember anything at all" Kaguya sighed

"Not really. I have vague memories on some parts"

"What a poor thing~"

Then there's Izayaoi Miku. This girl with a huge cup size embraced me ad I felt his soft chest pressing against my small body.

"I wonder if she knows about me….." I muttered to myself

"She?"

Tohka, who was sitting beside me heard what I softly said to myself. I raised my head and saw them looked very curious.

"I-it's just another Spirit. She's a very mysterious one though"

"A Spirit? Who?!" Tohka looked worried

"A elegant girl name Kurumi….I think"

Upon hearing that name, the girls widened their eyes in surprise. They looked like they met Kurumi more than once and it doesn't seem to be…..very nice and friendly.

"Do you guys know…..Kurumi?" I asked

"Know her?! She tried to eat Shido!" Tohka raised her voice

"More than once!" Kaguya added

[Kotori-chan also said she did a lot of horrible things]

The puppet Yoshinon added as well. Is Kurumi a malevolent and fearsome Spirit masked as an elegant lady? If so….why would she look at me filled with concern? I don't what to believe anymore.

"Are all of it true?" I want to assure

"Confirmation. We all had encounters with Tokisaki Kurumi" Yuzuru nodded

"For your safety, don't talk to that malicious girl" Kaguya advised me

For some reason, my heart aches when they speak ill of Kurumi. So I stood up and without hesitating, I ran off outside so I could clear my head. I looked into a river as I process everything I just experienced.

"Everything is so chaotic. I wish I could erase it all"

I felt a strange sense of de ja vu when I mumbled those words to myself. I was in deep thought for a while when a tap on my shoulder made my body jolt.

"Hey! Will you stop running away fro once?"

That rough voice belonged to Kotori. She looked annoyed as though she was not in the mood.

"It's you…." I was not pleased to see her

"The other Spirits said you ran off so suddenly when I came to check on you"

"So? Does it matter….?"

Kotori looked mildly surprised when I answered her with an uncaring tone.

"No. I'm just….worried….you are keeping all your pain to yourself" She softened her voice

"I'm just confused. In a way I'm scared to remember myself"

"Painful or not, it's a part of life. We mature because of the pain and challenges brought to us"

Kotori spoke as if those words rooted from a long experience. Her words made my heart lighten up a bit. I know I can't escape who I am and I guess the only thing I can do is accept that one way or another there will be always pain.

".…..!"

As I was in a happy thought, it was replaced a fragment of something nostalgic flashing to m head. I was in the middle of a town, on my knees. There were tears in my eyes….everything around me has been…..erased.

"Crimson? Crimson?!"

I slowly stepped away as the pain in my head worsened. I held my temples but it just won't stop.

"W-what-?"

Kotori was tightly grabbing my shoulders as she shook my body vigorously. I snapped back to reality feeling confused and scared at the same time. Kotori then sighed as if she was relieved to see me looking at her.

"You were in a middle of a shock. Did something traumatic happened to you?"

What am I supposed to answer? I'm not sure what I am supposed to call the visions that keep flashing to my head. I am only sure of one thing; If I can't learn to handle this, I would definitely be driven mad.

"Kotori, can I ask you something?" I held my breath

"What is it?"

"Who is Tokisaki Kurumi?"

Hearing me mentioning Kurumi, Kotori widened her eyes, but she quickly regained her serious demeanor.

"Why do you want to know?" Kotori responded

"I know that Spirit knows who I am. Her face…..I keep seeing it at these visions of mine"

".….."

A dreadful silence surrounded the two of us, but I am determined to know all there is to know about Kurumi.

"Tokisaki Kurumi is an S-class Spirit with powerful abilities….." Kotori bit her lip

"What did she do?" I asked

".…."

The conversation led to nothing. Kotori refused to to tell me more about the Spirit Tokisaki Kurumi. I fear that there are just things I shouldn't know…..but I must known…..because I need to know who really I am. In the end our conversation led to nothing since Kotori-san refused to tell me anything. I won't force her to tell me….there are still things I'm not certain of.

"Whenever it comes to you, they all look at me strangely...it's like…."

The Spirit with a dark hair, Kurumi, what do they know about that Spirit they don't want to tell me? What did she do to make them…..looked regretful?

"Ku….rumi….."

I lay on the bed and question everything in my mind. When I closed my eyes and whisper her name, a monochrome scene flashed to my head. I see myself…..and what seems to be Kurumi.

"Sometimes I feel like I just want to forget everything…."

Those strange words came from "me" who is standing besides Kurumi. Similar to whenever I see Kurumi, her face is gentle and calm.

"Why?" She looked at 'me' worriedly

"I don't know. I always feel sad….I don't know why"

She smiled at my other self and petted my head gently. Kurumi then hugged me and whispered…..

"I feel sad too. But when I see you happy, I remember why I should be happy"

Kurumi pulled out her body and touched my cheeks. With those words, I smiled and nodded.

"I remember….."

A part of me returned. I do know Kurumi. I do know that we somehow have a close relationship. I can't remember anything else yet…..but I'm certain I know Kurumi and she knows me. Perhaps it's the reason why she is getting close to me.

"But what?"

I want to know…..I want to remember who is she to me. Why does it feel like she is important to me?

".…!"

An echoing pain rung my head. Everything in my head is shaking…..my thoughts are shaking. Right before I know it, a cold feeling woke me up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yoshino?"

The quiet yet gentle looking girl gently shook me and I woke up with cold sweat. She looked at me worriedly and I looked at her confused.

"I-I'm sorry for coming in. You were yelling a-and thrashing around"

"It's fine. Thanks for waking me up"

It was a brief dream, but I remember a few scenes. I see Kurumi…..with yellowish left eye….two guns…..dead…..people…..her smile.

"Why are you here anyway?" I asked her

"It's dinner"

When I looked outside, it's already dark. Yoshino accompanied me and I sat down along with the other Spirits who are all rowdy and energetic.

"Is it always like this?" I wryly asked Yoshino who is sitting besides me

[You should what happens when Shido cooks all of their favorites]

The puppet faced me and giggled. I can't believe Shido-san is able to manage all of these Spirits. It's really fun to see them. It's like they're one big happy family.

"I'm amazed you're able to manage this many Spirits"

After dinner, I help Shido-san wash the dishes. He's only a highschool boy yet he is able to handle a normal life while dealing with unusual things such as Spirits.

"Well it's a living" He dryly laughed

"I'm happy I met all of you. Before you guys, I don't know who I am and why I'm always running"

As if he noticed the breaking in my voice, he gently petted my head and softly smiled.

"You don't have to run away anymore. Like Tohka and the others, they were alone too"

His words are gentle. Right before I knew it, I embraced him as if I am looking for warmth. I wish I met Shido-san and the others earlier...

The next day...

Everyone had to attend class to a place called school so I am currently left alone in the house. They won't be back till afternoon so I'm spending my time eating and watching movies.

"Ugh! I'm bored"

I want to go out right now. I want to go outside, somewhere I could get some fresh air and relax...

"H-Huh?"

I was just thinking and visualizing of the place while I was sitting down, but when I stumbled down, I discovered I'm already outside...surrounded by few people and green scenery. My back is lying on the solid ground and I'm facing the bright and blue sky.

"Is this...a park?"

I stood up and confirmed I really am outside. I've transported from one place to another in an instant for the third time. It only means I can somehow teleport instantly.

"This power is useful but I have to control them or it could be troublesome"

When I appeared in this place about a week ago, I was confused and scared. I don't how I got here and who I am. Shido is the only person that didn't try to kill me so I'm grateful I met him.

"I wish this kind of life can continue"

I had my time now and I felt relaxed breathing in some fresh air. I heavily exhaled and when I opened my eyes, I felt a brief presence watching me...

"...?"

I shrugged off the feeling and as I was about to walk away, something grabbed me from behind and dragged me somwhere where no one is around.

"...!" I broke myself free

I readied a stance, but I widened my eyes when the person who grabbed me is none other than Kurumi.

"Y-you..."

With a sigh, she walked closer towards me and gave me a light chop in the head. Before I could ask her why she did that, Kurumi spoke first.

"Don't use you powers like that. You literally distort space"

"Why?"

"If they find you, they'll kill you"

They? Before that, how did Kurumi even found me and what is she talking about? I'm really confused right now.

"..."

I stared at her for a few seconds and out of instinct, I embraced her...I'm really confused right now. She doesn't seem to react that much, instead she petted the back of my head.

"I-I uh..."

I let go after a minute or so and before I could explain with my suddeb action, she just smiled at me which made me stopped.

"U-uhm...why did you drag me anyway?" I looked away

"There are people who hunt Spirits. Using powers will allow them to detect you"

I easily understood that so I raised my head down. That's right...there are people who want Spirits like me dead.

"Since I let my clone take my place in class, let's talk"

We both sat down in a bench with canned milk tea in my hands. There were no people around us so it's peaceful while I relax.

"This is nice" I smiled

"At least you're enjoying" She added

"You seem nice"

When I commented that, she looked at me strangely as if she is slight puzzled.

"Ara~ You don't think I'm nice?"

"No...it's just that you're very mysterious"

"I prefer it that way" She giggled"

Whenever I mention her to Shido or Kotori, they looked like they have unpleasant memories of her. I wonder if they are in bad terms.

"It's nice talking to youu like this. It's been a while" Kurumi sounded cryptic

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing"

I can't tell what she is thinking right now, but I feel like I can trust her. I stretched my arms and as I stood up...

"Huh?"

An alarm rung out throughout the city. Kotori-san told me that this kind of alarm is a spacequake evactuation alarm. She also told me that spacequakes are created by Spirits.

"...!"

Right before I could react, a stinging and burning pain rushed to the side of my body. I feel like my consciousness is slowly fading. I can see Kurumi grab me in her arms and speaking faint words.

"..."

It's painful. The pain is rushing to every part of my body. When my hand touched the source of the pain, I realized I was bleeding...no wonder it was a sudden pain.

"Ku...ru...mi?"

From normal clothing, Kurumi became engulfed with shadow and I can faintly see crimson dress. A huge clock manifested behind her and as she pointed her gun at me, she whispered...

_I won't lose you again..._

That's right. I remember now...I remember who Kurumi is...I know now why I feel calm and warm when I'm with her. I can fee a faint smile on my lips as I slowly close my eyes and let my mind freely flow.

My name is...

* * *

**CHAPTER 04:**

[Cimson]'s real name will be revealed on the next chapter along with some parts of her past and relationship with Kurumi. There will be a shot fight scene with an extra OC at first.

That's all I can say for the next chapter!

P.S

I'll try focusing on Anything for Love Chapter 05 first before The Crimson Spirit Chapter 04


	4. Distorted Angel (11-09-16: Updated)

**NOTE (11/09/16)**: Fixed some sentences. Also, I have to focus on [Crimson]/Ayano's primary power since I planned on giving her the power "Negation". I describe the Angel's power as "Distortion" rather than "Spatial Manipulation" just to be clear. I'll have to do some searching for that, but expect to see _the primary power_ in **Chapter 05**.

* * *

Right after [Crimson] was shot out of nowhere, Kurumi quickly acted and summoned her Angel to reverse the wound.

"At least I made it just in time"

The blood and the wound disappeared when Kurumi shot [Crimson] with her fourth bullet. Her breathing returned to normal so Kurumi had a sigh of relief.

"Oooh...S-class [Nightmare] and S-class [Crimson]" A woman's voice spoke

When Kurumi turned around, a woman with a DEM realizer and a rifle slowly walked towards her. She immediately knew it was the wizard that almost killed [Crimson].

"You're the pest that shot this girl?" Kurumi prepared her guns

"And what if I am?"

"Not much" Kurumi smiled

"Hah! I'm going to wipe off that smug of yours, [Nightmare]!"

"Just go ahead and try!"

There was an obvious sign of pure killing intent on Kurumi's eyes as she faced the DEM wizard who shot [Crimson].

_It's staring to come back...some of them..._

_I'm starting to remember...who I am..._

_That's right...I finally remembered her..._

_And I know now...what my name is..._

It was vague...everything was dull. [Crimson] remembered a fragment of the past she had lost. She was running...she can't remember why but she was running.

"...!"

She was being hurt by wizards...she retaliated but her injuries were too much. She was already bleeding when her legs surrendered to the ground. Right before she lost consciousness, she saw Kurumi in her crimson dress standing in front of her.

"What...happened?"

There were corpses and blood everywhere...and the person in the center of the massacre...was Kurumi. Blood splashed on her cheeks as she coldly stared down at the mutilated corpses.

"I'm sorry. This is the only way"

While [Crimson] remained unconscious, Kurumi was already glaring down at the heavily injured wizard. There was a grim and cold glare in her eyes as she looked down at the weakened wizard.

"What's taking those damn AST so long" The wizard murmured to herself

"Just lie down there and die"

Without hesitating and before the wizard could retaliate, Kurumi pointed her gun right between the wizard's eyes and pulled the trigger.

"Finally. I was getting tired of this pest"

She sighed in relief while she tilted her head. Her expression lightened when the not much of a threat wizard finally died.

"It's a good thing I was able to make it in time"

[Crimson] was just there peacefully unconscious as Kurumi gently smiled at her. Though her warm moments were cut short when she spotted an AST squad in the sky.

"Looks like the pest called for back up before I shut it up"

The AST squad that arrived was the same one Origami belonged to. The moment she caught Kurumi within her sights and the dead wizard in front her, fury built up inside her.

"All you Spirits do is hurt and kill"

With the order from the squad leader, the AST commenced firing their blasters. Kurumi couldn't move that much as the unconscious [Crimson] might be caugtht in the crossfire.

(Tch...If I get away then...)

Right now, Kurumi can't leave [Crimson] as the AST might take advantage of her vulnerable condition and eliminate her. While Kurumi conditioned to play safe, [Crimson] was still drifting within her own memory.

"I don't want this..."

There were tears in her eyes as she was surrounded by the remains of the destruction she had caused. She doesn't know how many she had hurt and because of that, made her feel guilty and sorrowful.

"...!"

[Crimson] slowly opened her eyes as the sound of the energy bullets brought her back to reality. At first she was confused, but she immediately realized Kurumi was currently engaged in combat with the AST.

"[Crimson]!"

Origami noticed the young Spirit looking confused in a distance. She was a bit traumatized with people in battle suits with weapons so her instinct drove her to run away.

"You won't get away, [Crimson]"

There was a brief pursuit before Origami halted her from fleeing. After [Crimson] was knocked down from the ground, she turned to look and Origami already pointed her energy blade right near her throat.

"This is the end, Spirit"

"..."

With the intent of defending herself without harming Origami, she sent out a powerful shock wave that repulsed Origami away and damaged the surrounding area.

"Stay away!"

[Crimson] had enough of the running and fighting she spent for a long manifested her Astral dress. It was like Origami was looking at the angel of death or the grim reaper.

"I had enough of this"

She was tired of being chased, attacked, and forced to fight all the time. She had gone through a lot with dealing a lot of DEM and AST wizards.

"Come forth..."

"...!" Origami widened her eyes

"Azrael!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing when she felt dizzy and the next moment...the sky was dyed red and surroundings became grey. Kurumi's expression looked as if she knew what was happening.

"She summoned Azrael again"

Kurumi was planning to head on [Crimson]'s location when suddenly...six golden wings unraveled as though it sprout out from the ground.

"Could it be? An Angel?!" An AST member looked terrified

The ground shook several times and the other AST looked up when Origami was hovering in the sky, repeatedly shooting the ground below her while the wings formed a defensive position. She was about to attack it with her blade when she disappeared when she was swallowed by a black and red energy.

"Focus your attacks on [Nightmare]!"

The captain commanded and the frozen AST members returned to their senses and returned to attacking Kurumi.

"...!"

A construct formed above the AST members and a huge hand smacked, smashed, and punched away the AST members.

"Tsk...Even Azrael sees me as a threat"

Another construct appeared and a debris fell from the sky and almost hit Kurumi if she haven't dodged.

"I have to find her quick before Azrael kills me" Kurumi wryly smiled

While she was walking, she felt like something was stabbing her head while she felt another unbearable headache. When she regained her senses, Kurumi saw how her entire surroundings shifted into a different location again. Kurumi blinked her eyes when a certain blue haired boy was in front of her.

"W-wha!" Shido backed away when Kurumi found her

"It looks like Shido-san fell victim in an overprotective Angel's domain"

"W-what...?"

Kurumi giggled softly that Shido blushed for a brief moment. Right now, Shido was very confused since a few minutes ago, he was in the kitchen...the next moment he saw himself standing in a middle of a street.

"What exactly is going on?"

"We're currently trapped in a true illusion, a mixed of that and spatial tuning. This is still the city, but that angry Angel tuned the space within the city"

"A-an Angel?!"

This only meant that a Spirit was responsible for their current situation. Shido was curious to why Kurumi looked relaxed and spoke the situation as though she knew what was going on.

"The Spirit you called [Crimson]...this is her power"

"Kurumi, How do you know about this?" Shido suspected something

"I know the Spirit more than you people"

Kurumi smiled, aware that Shido was already suspicious of to how she seemed to know [Crimson] very well.

"I also know she doesn't remember her past...and me" She sadly smiled

"..."

"But that doesn't stop me from looking after her"

Seeing Shido's surprised expression, Kurumi laughed it off to change the awkward atmosphere. Then again...the ground shook and a deep roar echoed in the sky.

"W-what was that?!" Shido was on guard

"It's Azrael. The Angel that can create absolute illusions and alter one's senses at its command"

Kurumi remained unfazed while Shido was still on high alert. She quickly reacted when a portal opened and she pulled Shido out of the way.

"Yaah!"

Tohka suddenly appeared out of the portal and looked like she was about to slash something with her Sandalphon, but hit nothing.

"S-shido! You?!"

Tohka grabbed Shido and stood in front of him, defending him from Kurumi whom she perceived as a threat.

"Tohka?! You're here too?!" Shido thought only she and Kurumi were in the distorted space

"Yeah. We were just in the house...when we these saw huge wings..."

Tohka then further explained how the sky turned red, the ground shook, and there was these six huge wings that popped out on the ground and appeared in the city.

"Then...then there's this giant animal...and attacked us!"

Kurumi looked amused at the way Tohka explains and raised her voice like a child who saw something extraordinary.

"Tohka, right now, me and Kurumi are trying to find [Crimson]"

" [Crimson]?"

"Yeah. Kurumi said this is the power of [Crimson]'s Angel"

Shido had to convince to temporarily trust Kurumi as she was the only one who has knowledge about their current situation and the Angel's power.

"I still don't trust her" Tohka glared at Kurumi while she tightly clung to Shido

"Your distrust doesn't concern me, Tohka-san" Kurumi smiled teasingly

"Youuuu!" Tohka wanted to attack Kurumi

"...!"

They all stopped when the ground shook again as the Angel's deep growl grew...more furious. After the wings disappeared before...it reappeared again.

"Wah! It's that thing again. What is that?!" Tohka saw the wings again

"That, Tohka-san, that is the Angel...though it's only its wings. It's body is much bigger"

They couldn't see most of its body, they already imagined the Angel would be colossal...and furious.

"It's a good thing that Angel isn't moving...yet" Kurumi sighed in relief

Kurumi merely shrugged off her shoulders and continued walking while Shido and Tohka looked a little worried.

**Meanwhile...**

After she had summoned her Angel, [Crimson] lost consciousness as summoning a colossal Angel took a toll on her. When she woke up again, her Angel's six eyes were staring down at her.

"Oh...? You're protecting me again..."

She noticed how her surroundings were dull and how the sky had dyed red. The armored Angel continued to quietly stare at her...

"I must have distorted everything as I passed out"

"..." The Angel slightly nodded its head

"Why? I don't really remember"

"..." It let out a deep and whisper like groan to [Crimson]

"That's right. I'll turn it all back to normal when she comes"

Right now, [Crimson] was in a different location and the Angel made sure she cannot be seen by anyone but the Angel itself. So she sat back down and waited till she felt like doing something.

"Argh! That thing is annoying!"

Kaguya comolained while she and Yuzuru dodged a fully armored golden lion like creature with seix wings and several eyes.

"A-armor...too thick..." Yoshino rode Zadkiel

"Tohka-san suddenly disappeared" Miku pouted

(This thing looks familiar...) Kotori deeply thought

No matter how many times they attack the beast, it took little to no damage. The girls were the only ones who were dealing with an armored creature. While in search of the Angel, another one with six wings and a full golden armor crashed in front of Kurumi, Shido, and Tohka.

"It's hard to deal with this thing" Kurumi looked annoyed

"What is that?"

"It's an illusion. But this is one of the Angel's forms"

The being in front of them was a ten foot tall humanoid in full golden armor with four arms and several glowing red eyes.

"Shido!"

The Shiva like being charged at them with swords on each hands. Tohka parted the creature with her Sandalphon.

"Hah!"

She broke its swords with a few swings, but her smile faded when the weapons returned to its normal state.

"You can't beat that. It's not even real"

"Oh yeah? Watch me!"

Tohka sliced its chest, but its inside was hollow and looked lime it was nothing but a void. Shaking her head, Kurumi walked towards Tohka and stood between her and the illusion.

"..."

The being knelt to take a careful look in Kurumi as it narrowed its eyes. It was as though the Angel recognized her.

"Where is she?" Kurumi asked

"..." It didn't respond

"Hmm?"

Kurumi looked to the direction the being turned its head. It then tilted its head making a clanking sound. Not long the lion like creature and the four armed being backed away and slowly disintegrated.

"What?"

All of the girls were surprised at what just happened. Kotori though suspected something.

"Is that..." Shido focused his sights

The being then stood up again and the six wings the popped out of the ground before reappeared for a brief moment.

"It looks like I need to go there, huh..."

"Kurumi?"

Kurumi gave a teasing smile and a salute before retreating into her shadows and head to the Angel's location.

"It's you..."

When Kurumi reappeared in another location, a voice coldly referred to her.

"Ayano..."

"That. I remembered my name..."

Ayano was [Crimson]'s true name. It was something she had forgotten along with her other memories.

"But I'm starting to remember you"

With a signal, everything returned to normal and a the Angel was no longer present.

"Is that so?" Kurumi looked a little serious

"You knew me from the moment we met, right?"

"Yeah. I was surprised you can't remember anything" Kurumi shook her head

"You never changed a bit...sis"

Ayano averted her gaze as though she was shy and a bit uneasy saying that. Kurumi, on the other hand, looked very glad.

"Right now, I just want to process all the memories that came back"

"..."

"D-don't look at me like that..."

Kurumi walked towards her and hugged her tightly which Ayano found suffocating, but at the same time...nostalgic and warm.

"I do need that"

"Don't worry. I'll give you time to process all of it"

As Ayano was about to comment, Kurumi was already gone...but the Spirit simply smiled.

"Ah...she did it again..."

She laughed at this as she walked away, thinking how would she explain to Shido and the others about what just happened.

**Somewhere...**

Inside Wescott's office, Ellen walked in with a laptop in her hand. She opened it and showed several picture to Wescott.

"This is [Crimson]'s power...it's been a long time"

"It seemed she summoned an Angel"

It was a little blurred, but Wescott recognized the six wings as a part of the Angel. Suddenly remembering something, she turned to Ellen.

"The DEM wizard I used as a bait?"

Wescott was referring to the wizard that shot [Crimson] earlier. With a cold expression, Ellen responded.

"[Nightmare] disposed her before I could"

As usual, Wescott had his faint smile as he viewed more photos in the laptop in front of him.

"[Nightmare]? I see...that Spirit connected to [Crimson]"

"What are you planning now?" Ellen asked

"It think it's time for me to have a little chat with [Crimson]...It's been a long time"

There was a certain photo where Kurumi was defending an unconscious Ayano from a the now deceased DEM wizard and AST members. His interest was now more piqued than before.

* * *

**Author:** Starting next chapter, I will use [Crimson]'s name "Ayano" in referring to her; It's more appropriate that way. Also, I might slightly change the Angel's appearance. I'm keeping the wings and eyes part though...


End file.
